


Fulgarophillia

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The electrical pulses of the Anchor sometimes triggers Noah’s Fulgarophilia - Dorian helps when it gets too overpowering.</p><p>Day 6 - Fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulgarophillia

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely late, I know. I apologize.

**Char: Dorian & Noah**

**30 Days of Noah**

**Fulgarphilia**

**(noun)**

**an extreme sexual excitement that comes especially from lightning.**

 

Rift after rift after rift after rift. It was getting pretty old really fast. Dorian huffed irritatedly as he watched the elven inquisitor lift his hand to close the rift. He observed the jerky way the elf pulled his hand down before standing stiff and still for a moment. Dorian raised an eyebrow. He had noticed the elf do that each time and wondered if it hurt him that much. Granted, it was way more noticeable earlier on in their adventures, now it was just him standing stiff, looking like he was going to fall over any moment. 

He probably was in pain. This was the most rifts they had come in contact with in a short amount of time (being a day). “Boss, you holding up okay?” Dorian turned his attention back to reality at Bull’s words. The inquisitor was still standing there silent and stiff.

“Fine," was the forced answer. Dorian raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

They trudged on towards the location of the next rift. Dorian walked along side Noah while Bull and Varric walked behind them. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Dorian muttered low enough for just Noah to hear. Noah nodded silently. He was biting his lip and his face was flushed. “You know…if you’re tired, you should say so.”

“I’m fine.” His answer was short and strained. Dorian frowned but let it be. When they came upon the next rift, Dorian made sure when all the demons were dead, he was standing next to the inquisitor. The elf truly looked as if he would fall over any moment. 

Noah brought his hand up towards the rift. The green electrical current sparked around his hand. That was when Dorian noticed Noah’s eyes close and his hand quiver. So it _did_ hurt him. As the sparks grew brighter, Dorian saw the elf’s chest jerk faster. Before the rift closed, Noah dropped his hand. He dropped to his knees with a cry before planting his bottom on the ground so he sat with his legs in an ‘M’ shape.

“Boss!” “Teddy!” Varric and Bull were instantly at his side.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…just…a little tired…” Dorian’s eyes had been wide for the entirety of the time. He had just realized what that was and it wasn’t the elf being _tired._ The elf had just had an _orgasm_. He did the face and everything! A slow smirk ran across Dorian’s face.

* * *

 

Camp.

Dorian settled gingerly next to Noah who sat in front of the fire sharpening his blade. “So,” Dorian started, causing Noah to look up at him curiously. “How long have you been acquiring sexual gratification from the Anchor?” Noah’s eyes widened. He began to sputter and choke on nothing.

“Wha-Wha-huh-you-I-Wa…” His face rivaled a blood lotus.

“You know, if you loved electricity so much, you could have always said something. I would be more than happy to oblige!”

“Waa…” Noah was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging opening.

“Do close your mouth,” Dorian said with a chuckle as he pushed at Noah’s chin. “You’ll catch flies.” Dorian was suddenly closer. He leaned over to whisper in Noah’s ear. “I’ll meet you in your quarters. I’ll show you a little something that your Anchor could never achieve…” Noah swallowed audibly but nodded.

* * *

 

Noah shuffled through the papers on his desk absently. He couldn’t focus on anything. All he could think about was Dorian’s promise from earlier. What did the mage have planned for him? He didn’t have to wait much longer for when he looked up, he saw Dorian walking up the stairs with a bottle of wine. “Hard at work, I see. I do hope you can spare a few moments away from those dreadful papers and pay attention to me…I’m more interesting to look at.”

“Of course,” Noah grumbled. Dorian sat down on the couch and motioned for the elf to come closer. Noah obliged and walked to stand in front of Dorian. Dorian pulled the elf down to sit in his lap. 

Noah huffed at being yanked down but didn’t say anything. “Why every time I see you, you have a bottle of wine in your hand. This must be why you whine so much…”

“Clever and charming,” Dorian grumbled dryly. He ran a hand across Noah’s cheek before cradling his head. He grinned suddenly before he tapped into his magic reserves to allow a low current of electricity pass through him. Noah suddenly jolted forward with a loud gasp, his face instantly flushing. “Let us not forget who can bring you such pleasure. Don’t chew on the hand that feeds you, dear inquisitor.”

“You’ve not fed me anything. If I remember correctly, it is I who have been ffffffff-ssssssshhhaaah…” Another jolt and Dorian smirked. 

“Technicalities in this situation will get us nowhere, hm? Shall we start?” Dorian brought the elf’s face closer to his and brushed their lips together. “Or…are you still on that notion that I feed you naught?”

“Quit your yapping and feed me already, then!” Noah growled against Dorian’s lips.

“Patience is a virtue, darling,”

“When have I ever been the waiting kind?” Noah reached up to trace Dorian’s mustache. “Either you start now or _I_ will start for you…” Dorian quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Don’t ‘oh’ me, you bastard!” Noah snapped. Dorian laughed. Noah pulled at his mustache. 

“Hey, now!” Dorian protested as Noah suddenly jumped out of his lap. “You-Engh…” Dorian made a surprised noise when he was suddenly picked up by the elf. “Maker…You- Well!” He was promptly thrown on the bed with Noah landing on top of him. “You are something else…”

“And you’re heavy as fuck.”

“Hmph!” Dorian quickly switched their position. “I do enjoy seeing you walk around in these fashionable and tight sleeping clothes but I would rather for you to be-“

“You talk entirely too much,” Noah glared at him, pushing at his chest. “Just say _strip_ like a normal person would. Creators, you make everything so damn difficult! UGH! Shut up!” Dorian, amused, pulled back slightly to watch the elf continue to complain. He then switched to elven making it sound even more hilarious. 

“Quite done?”

“Quite.”

The next few moments was a blur of motion. Clothing was stripped away, lips pressed together, tongues twisted, twirled, and danced in months, faces flushed, sweat sweated, moans moaned, and groans growled. Fingers clawed and teeth bit.

They were naked and wanting. Dorian had coated two of his fingers with oil he’d acquired from Maker knows where. He rubbed the two fingers together and smirked down at the squirming elf. “Stop staring at me and do something or _I’ll_ do something!”

“You need new threats.” Dorian chuckled as he circled the elf’s entrance.

“No, you need to shut up and-Hnnn…” 

Dorian allowed electricity to flow to his finger tips as he circled the winking, wrinkled bud.  “You were saying?” Dorian smirked as he pushed a single finger in.

“I-I was sa-saying,” Dorian pushed his finger in and out a few times. “That- Creators, there!” There we go. He’d found the bundle of nerves he’d been looking for. A devious look took hold of Dorian’s face. Noah’s eyes screwed shut tightly as he felt a sudden jolt of electricity against his sweet spot that traversed throughout his entire body. He opened his mouth and let out the loudest and sexiest noise Dorian had ever heard the elf produce. Dorian’s eyes darkened.

“A-Again!” Noah cried. Dorian allowed his touch to press harder and allowed another current to pass through the tips of his fingers.

One, two, three, four shocking thrusts of his finger into that bundle of nerves and Noah’s body stilled. His mouth opened but no sound came. Dorian’s eyes widened slightly as the elf began to quiver, his back bowing off the bed as he came, without him even having to touch his painfully engorged member.

“My word,” Dorian mumbled as the elf came down from his orgasmic high.

“Ngh…” He was still hard. “Dorian,” he whined.

“Whose whining now?” Dorian smirked.

“Shut up and fuck me!” Noah growled.

“But I didn’t-“

“Shut up. And. Fuck. Me!” Noah hissed between clenched teeth.

“As you wish,” Dorian snickered as he lined his own engorged member up with the barely stretched hole before him. He pressed himself slowly into the elf. Noah gasped, screwing his eyes shut and wrapping his arms tightly around Dorian’s neck. “You should have allowed me to at least stret-“

“No…” Noah panted. “M-Move…”

“Noah-“ The elf shouted something in elven.

“Please move!” Without farther hesitation, Dorian began to rock his hips back and forth. Noah wrapped his legs around Dorian and attempted to move along with him. “Faster…”

Dorian ignored him. His pace was slow, his thrusts were deep. Noah began to squirm. Dorian put his restless movements to a halt when he punctuated each deep inward thrust with a jolt of electricity. “Oh, Creators!” One, Zzz. Two, Zzz. Three, Zzz.

The pace quickened, sweat forming on Dorian’s brow. He gazed down at the flush elf whose head was now thrown back. His hair was strewn across the pillow, surrounding his head like a dark halo. Cries of Dorian’s name and several elven pantheons passed his lips.

“Dorian!” with one final zapping thrust, the elf was tensing around him and coming. He jerked and twisted underneath him, sobbing out as he fell into a euphoric bliss. A couple of thrusts later, Dorian was sharing in that bliss. Dorian pulled out of the elf and detangled his legs from around him. He fell to the side and let out a sigh. Noah turned on his side and moved closer to him.

Dorian said nothing as the elf all but draped himself across his body. He rolled his eyes at the elf’s usual position of ‘after-sex cuddling’. “I wonder if Iron Bull knows about your fetish.”

“You know, he asked me that same thing,” Noah grumbled. Dorian furrowed his brow.

“Wait, what?”

* * *

 

Another day, another rift. That was beginning to be their motto. No matter how horrible it sounds, after his recent discovery, he was sort of glad for the rifts. 

Noah held his hand out to the fourth rift of the day. Dorian stepped next to him and the elf ripped the rift closed and nearly fell forward.

Dorian righted the elf and held on to him as small tremors ran through his body. “Just think, I’ll be able to help you later on in bed.”

“You are not helping _at all!_ ” Noah’s quivering voice hissed. Dorian smirked.

“Who said I was trying to help now?”

“You’re an ass…”

“A lovely ass that knows how to handle _your_ ass. Quite well, if I do say so myself.” Noah pulled away from the mage and glared at him.

 

 


End file.
